


you matter to me, and i matter to you.

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff????, first fic on ao3 again b nice yall, i wrote this in math class b nice, idk what to tag, skskskskss this is a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: cyrus comes home upset and angry, and tj refuses to leave him alone.





	you matter to me, and i matter to you.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo okay. so, this is my first fic on ao3, but i have lots on wattpad (-lukemullen) and i thought of this so why not 
> 
> this isn't proofread so ssksksk yeehaw i guess

cyrus came back from work fairly late that day. tj and cyrus had been living together for at least a year, and the couple were nothing but happy. until, tonight, that is.

when cyrus came home, he slammed the front door shut, and had a look on his face tj unfortuately knew all too well, but not on cyrus.

he had the look of anger, but at any moment he could cry. he stormed up to their room, slamming that door as well. 

tj waited about 10 seconds before slowly walking up to the room, and slinking in. "mind if i come in?" he asked softly, shutting the door gently behind him. 

cyrus only nodded in response, but he was facing the other way so tj as unable to see his face. he was hugging what seemed to be a pillow tightly. 

tj layed next to the smaller man, wrapping his arms lightly around him. he kissed the back of his neck gently. "what's wrong, baby?"

cyrus sniffled, and spoke quietly. "i was fired."

tj was confused. cyrus was so good at his job! granted, it was a side job, as he was still in college, and it definitely wasn't what he planned to do for the rest of his life, but he loved it.

cyrus worked at a coffee shop a few blocks from bex and bowie's house, across town. he was absolutely no season one rachel, he seemed to care about his job, and loved his coworkers. 

 

"why?" was the only word tj spoke in response.

"i was talking to navaeh, you know, my coworker? a-and she asked me how we were doing, me and you, and i said good, and that our 4 year anniversary was coming up. my boss comes over, not hearing the first half of the conversation. he asks '4 years, huh? who's the lucky girl?' and i answered with 'he's a guy, and his name is tj.' and he proceeded to call me s-slurs, and that 'no queer would work at a workplace of his, and fired me. he's even refusing to give me my last check." cyrus breathed out, digging his face in the pillow he was holding.

tj hugged cyrus tighter, and kissed the top of his head. "i'm sorry for my language baby, but fuck him. if he doesn't see how amazing you are and doesn't care to look past a single detail of what makes you you, then he doesn't matter to us. you matter to me, love, and that's all i care about because i matter to you."

cyrus turned around and buried his face in tj's hoodie. "i love you." he whispered. 

tj stroked his hair softly. "i love you too, cyrus."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAH THAT WAS SHORT, I APOLOGIZE OOPS
> 
> but hope u guys liked it i came up with this at like 5 am <3


End file.
